


Under the Covers Drabbles

by prohibitiongirl



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prohibitiongirl/pseuds/prohibitiongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles with you and everyone's favorite jew, Dan Avidan.</p><p>*Previously titled "Dan Avidan Drabbles featuring You!" I decided to change it because I want this series of drabbles to focus entirely on Ninja Sex Party's newest album, Under the Covers. Everyday until its release on March 4th I will be posting a chapter that's centered around the CD.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Packing

You and Dan enjoy each other's company in the final hours that he has before he gets on a plane and travels to Portland, Oregon, to sign Ninja Sex Party CDs.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you," Dan said, pressing small kisses to your temple as the credits rolled on the movie you had just finished watching. 

"I'm going to miss you too," you responded, shifting on the couch so you could face him better. "But it's not for long."

He nodded and took your hand in his. "I'll miss sleeping next to you. Brian's snoring..." he trailed off. 

You laughed, recalling that video that Danny had took of Brian sleeping on a previous trip together. 

"You'll get through it!" You encouraged, standing up from the couch and tugging him with you. "Come on, we have to make sure you're all packed."

The both of you walk down the hallway to where the bedroom you share is. His suitcase is open with folded up clothes and bags of miscellaneous things are spread on the bed, waiting to be put inside the case. 

Danny groaned at the sight of it. "I hate packing. All this stuff is dumb. I'd rather just," swiftly, he moved his hands to your hips and lifted you into the air before putting you in the suitcase, "pack you."

You squeaked a little in surprise as you were put into the suitcase. 

"Stop messing around, Daniel." You protested as you struggles out of the tight space. "I'm going to list stuff, and you're going to pack it. Deal?"

Minutes pass and  _finally_ all of Dan's stuff is in the suitcase. He hauls it into the car and you drive him to the airport, where he will fly to Oregon with Brian. Just the thought makes you a bit sad at not being able to see him for multiple days. You and him hadn't been apart for this long since the previous summer, when Attitude City was released. 

You look over at him, where a small frown has graced his handsome features. 

"The fans appreciate everything you guys do for him," You assured him, putting your hand on the gear stick. "It's worth it."

Danny nodded and covered your hand with his own. "It is. All the tweets and Instagram posts where fans post pictures of them with the CDs and poster...totally worth it."

"And I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back." 

The rest of the ride is filled with a peaceful silence. When you get to the airport, you choose a parking space and walk with Dan and his suitcase to the proper gate and begin waiting. When Brian arrived with his wife and daughter, you said goodbye to Daniel so him and Brian can talk CD-signing strategies.

"Thank you for helping me pack," Danny said, pressing his lips against your forehead. "I appreciate it."

"No problem." You tilt your head up so you can reach his mouth. "Have a good trip."

You hug for a long, long time before sharing one last kiss and heading back to the car. On the solo ride back, you sing along to several of the songs off of Under the Covers. 

When you pull into the driveway, you notice a light flashing on your phone signaling a new notification. You type in your passcode and see that it's a text from Danny. 

_Missing you already._

 

 


	2. Silly Snapchat Filters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Danny exchange some silly snapchats while he's signing CDs in Portland.

"Let's take a break," said Brian, moving his wrists in circles to bring the feeling back into them. He removed himself from the table where he was signing CDs and started stretching. 

"Good idea," agreed Danny, pulling his phone out of his pocket. His face lit up when he noticed that he had a snapchat notification from you. He quickly opened the yellow app and tapped on the red square next to your name. 

A picture showing you with big eyes and squeezed-in cheeks appeared on the screen. The filter you had used had you covered in stars, and Dan realized that the affect was supposed to make you look like an alien. 

 _You're out of this world!_ the caption at the bottom said. He took a screenshot before swiping through the filters to see what his options were. 

"Hey Brian, come here for a second." He grinned as he found the perfect one to respond with. 

"Yeah?" the older man asked. "Oh, are we taking a selfie? Noice."

Danny rolled his eyes at the use of Brian's catchphrase. 

"It's for Y/N," he explained. "This filter will make our faces swap."

They both held still while snapchat worked its magic. The end result was hilarious: Brian's piercing, unsettling eyes were where Danny's used to be and Dan's goofy smile had replaced Brian's mouth. 

"She's gonna love this," Dan said as he sent it to you. He then went scrolling through the other filters so he could send you more pictures. 

He used the crying filter with the caption:  _me when you're not around._

Back at your house, you smiled at Danny's silly snapchats. You quickly replied with a picture of you with a dog nose and ears, and wrote  _I'm like a dog waiting for you to get back_ on it. 

Danny responded almost immediately with a picture of a halo hovering above him and rays of holy light shining down. The caption simply read:  _I can be your angle..._ as a reference to the photo of Arin circulating around. It made you giggle. 

Before you could send another one in return, you got a notification saying Dan had sent you two video snapchats in a row. 

"Hey Y/N," Dan said in a rushed voice since he knew he had minimal seconds to record. "This was fun."

After the first video ended, another video began. It started with just Dan's face, but when he opened his mouth, the screen fogged up like a mirror after a shower is taken and the words "Love you" appeared with a heart in the middle. 

You smiled hugely even though no one else was around to see it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense to people who don't have snapchat! Anyways, thanks for reading <3


	3. Release of the Everybody Want to Rule the World Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching the "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" and seeing Dan so happy with Brian and his friends from TWRP makes you happy.

You sat at your computer, the screen opened up to Ninja Sex Party's Youtube channel. You realized that at that very moment, many other people had their Youtube accounts open and were also waiting for "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" to be uploaded. 

Proudness consumed your body as you thought about all the fans who admired Danny. They helped him live his dream, and even though they were a little creepy at times, you were happy for all the love and support they sent his way. 

You refreshed the page, but the video still hadn't been posted. You already knew you loved the song (one of the perks of being Danny's girlfriend was that you already had your own, personal copy of Under the Covers and had been listening to it whenever you were in the car) but you hadn't seen the music videos in advance. Danny had claimed that they "would've lost their full effect" if you had watched them while they were only semi-complete. 

The phone that lay on the desk lit up with a notification from Youtube. Excited, you refreshed the page on your desktop and immediately clicked on the thumbnail. 

You relaxed in your chair as the ending of "Take on Me" began playing but soon faded off and was replaced by the beginning of "Everybody Wants to Rule the World." Your cheeks flushed as you saw Danny remove his arms from the straps of his blue, sparkly costume, revealing his slim shoulders and the pale skin of his back. Just when you were lost in the thought of wishing that he'd completely remove the spandex costume from his body, his beautiful vocals snapped you out of your daze. 

You laughed out loud at his silly grin as he held up his green "I pooped today!" shirt and again a few seconds later when you saw him dressed up as a unicorn. 

The funny moments of the video, like Danny taping the word "rockmobile" to the RV, the whole group standing in front of the "Butts Only Box," and Danny dancing on top of the vehicle, interspersed with nice shots of Dan looking directly into the camera and singing made you fall in love with the video instantly. Just as you were about to hit the replay button, your phone lit up again; this time with a notification from Skype. 

"What'd ya think?" Your boyfriend asked immediately when you answered the request to video chat. He was eagerly anticipating your answer with an enormous smile on his face. 

"I love it," you responded, flashing him a thumbs up while holding your phone with the other hand. "It was perfect."

"What was your favorite part? I want constructive criticism." He said to you seriously. 

"Uh, I don't think I have anything bad to say about it..." You went through all the scenes of the video in an attempt to find your favorite part. "I certainly liked the part at the beginning with you stripping..."

"That's inappropriate," Danny smirked. "Was it really your favorite part?"

"Well, one of them," you explained. "I really like just being able to the real you and the real Brian. You know, not Danny Sexbang or Ninja Brian. It's obviously a ton different from any other Ninja Sex Party video you've ever done. It was refreshing."

"I'm glad you liked it," he ran a hand through his messy hair. He paused for a moment before the smirk returned to his face. "Hey, Y/N."

"Yeah?"

"Will you help me make the most of freedom and of pleasure?" He held it together until the last syllable of "pleasure," where he started laughing. 

"You're a dork. Go back to signing CDs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks so much for reading! Please, please, please send me some drabble ideas for the next couple days. I know what I want to write for the 4th when this miniseries will end, but I don't know what to do for the 2nd or 3rd of March. If I choose your idea I'll give you credit! <3


	4. Blaming it On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Danny finds out that he's going to have to spend more time than anticipated in Portland, a plan starts formulating in the back of your mind. Meanwhile, Danny teaches you how to dance through a Skype call!

"So many people have ordered CDs," Danny explained to you on the phone on the morning of March 2nd. "We literally have to order more CDs to sign because that's how many people have pre-ordered this album. Can you believe it?"

"Of course I can," you told him honestly. "They know it's gonna be an awesome CD. And that poster? That's worth the thirteen dollars itself."

Danny laughed. Brian, who could overhear the conversation taking place, chimed in: "It's worth thirteen dollars because I'm on it."

Your boyfriend decided to ignore his comment. "Everybody Wants to Rule the World has gotten so many reviews in just, like, sixteen hours of it being posted. It's insane."

"You severely underestimate the size of your fanbase," you roll your eyes even though he won't be able to see the action. "You act like you're the lead singer for some high school band who practices in a garage."

Danny sighed peacefully. "It's just so surreal. We had to order  _more_ CDs just for the pre-order," he repeated. 

"Does that mean you're going to be staying longer in Portland to sign and get things shipped out?" You frowned at the thought of not seeing him for even longer than you had originally anticipated. 

"Yeah, but we're gonna do it in bursts, I think. Brian wants to see his wife and Audrey and I want to see you, of course. I'm thinking we'll stay a few extra days past the release date, head back to California, and repeat until every pre-ordered CD is signed." He paused. "I can practically hear you pouting through the phone."

"Shut up! I'm not pouting," you scoffed. "I just miss you, that's all. But at the same time I'm proud. I mean, I'm always proud of you, but this is huge. And the fans are gonna love it, too."

"I sure hope so," he said. "Can you hold on a minute? I have to use the bathroom." Before you could reply he set the phone down on whatever he had near him and left. 

During his absence, you started humming the song from that clip that had been posted of him and Brian while they had been in Portland signing copies of Attitude City. "Nights on Broadway" was the song and you giggled as you remembered Danny's hip action in that video and subconsciously tried to recreate his moves.

"Please tell me you were doing my dance as you hummed," laughed Danny when he returned from the bathroom. 

Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I was not."

"Don't lie to me. I've known you long enough to know that you sometimes dance when you're bored."

"Okay, fine," you admitted. "But you do it better."

Suddenly the call ended and your eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. A second later you got a video call on Skype from Danny, which you answered.

"What's the deal?" you questioned. 

Danny was setting up his phone on a shelf, you imagined, before taking a few steps away from it. 

"I'm gonna teach you how to dance like me," he smiled. 

You groaned. "You don't want to see me try to mimic you."

He quirked an eyebrow at you. "Please?"

You took a mere two seconds to cave in. "Oh, fine."

Danny looked at who you assumed was Brian off screen and the Bee Gees' song started playing. 

"Just do what I do," he said and started to thrust his hips and move them in circles. 

"I can't believe you're making me do this," you muttered but followed his orders anyway. 

"See!" Danny exclaimed. "You're doing great."

You covered your face so we wouldn't see you blush. "You're ridiculous."

"I know," he said as he stopped dancing and approached his phone again so you could see him better. "I should get back to signing CDs, but it was nice to take this dance break with you."

You smiled. "Have fun."

"I'm sure I will," he said sarcastically. "Hand cramps are loads of fun. Love you."

"I love you too," you said and hung up. 

You sat down on your couch and thought for a few minutes before sending a text to Suzy. 

_You and the others up for visiting Danny and Brian in Portland this Friday?_


	5. Party of (More Than) Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the grumps organize a party for Danny and Brian amidst them signing copious amounts of CD.

On the next day, which was Thursday, you found yourself over at the grumps' office with Suzy, Barry, Kevin, Arin, and Ross. 

"You want to rent a van, pack ourselves into it, and go and surprise Dan and Brian in Portland?" Arin asked after you finished describing your plan to the group. 

"Is it a bad idea?" You frowned. "They've been working so hard doing the same exact thing for days. I think it'd be good to give them a break."

"I think so too," Suzy smiled. "I'm totally in."

"Me too," added Ross. "I miss Dan even though he probably doesn't miss me."

Arin, Barry, and Kevin also agreed to the plan. The two latter men had enough videos for the channel prepared for them group to take a small hiatus before the charity livestream on Saturday. 

"I want to invite Brian's family too," you told the others. You turned to look at Ross. "And Holly too, of course."

As Suzy sent a text to Brian's wife, Arin came up to you and clapped his hand onto your shoulder. 

"I'm glad Danny's found himself such a good girlfriend," he said, which made you smile. 

* * *

 

While Barry and Kevin went to go rent a vehicle for your adventure and Arin and Ross called around for a hotel meeting room to use, you and Suzy went shopping for party supplies. You and her picked up balloons, banners that said congratulations, and lots of other small party items. 

"What gave you this idea?" Suzy asked as she grabbed a package of glow sticks and tossed them into the cart. 

You shrugged. "I imagine signing CDs isn't the most entertaining thing to do, so I figured this would be a good way to distract him and Brian for a little bit. They deserve it. I'm sure you saw that they had to order more CDs just for the pre-order."

She nodded. "It's amazing. I remember when Arin directed the earlier videos and when they were filmed at my house. They've come a long way."

You smiled fondly at the thought of the "Party of Three" video.

"Danny's hair has grown so much," you added.

Suzy laughed but stopped when her phone rang. She answered it, said a couple words, and then hung up.

"They got a vehicle," she explained. "We're going to meet at my house so I'll drive you to your place so you can pack a few things and then we'll be on our way to Portland."

"Sweet," you suddenly realized that this meant you were going to be seeing Danny soon and it made you very happy. "Let's pay for this stuff."

After putting the bags in Suzy's vehicle, she drove you to the place you share with Danny.

"I'll just be a minute," you told her before dashing into the house. You grabbed a bag and packed a toothbrush and toothpaste, hairbrush, and deodorant. You went to the closet and surveyed your options. 

You tried to recall what Danny absolutely loved to see you in. You remember that you had asked him once, but like typical Danny, he had said something along the lines of "I just prefer to see you naked."

You shook your head fondly at the memory and grabbed a dress that you had in the back of your closet. You decided to dress up a little because it would be a special night and you wanted your boyfriend to be completely taken with you. After packing that, you threw some pajamas and underwear in the bag and headed back to Suzy's car. 

After her and Arin had packed their own stuff, the grumps, Brian's wife and daughter, and you squished into the rented vehicle and headed to Portland. You stopped for dinner along the way and then went straight to the hotel. The two married couples had their own rooms, Brian's wife had her own room with Audrey, Barry and Kevin were sharing a room, and then you were rooming alone. You hadn't been thinking about having a room to yourself, and you started imagining bringing Danny up into it after the party the next day. 

A text from Danny himself interrupted your inappropriate thought. It was a picture of him making an unamused face, with the caption "I'm sick of sleeping in the same room as Brian, the snoring asshole."

You grinned to yourself as you got ready for bed, thinking that in twenty four hours Danny would be sleeping with you instead of Brian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa we're just one day away from Under the Covers being released! That will also mean the end of this miniseries. It's the first work I've ever posted on here and seeing the kudos and hits increase in numbers means a whole lot to me. I've kept this series relatively PG-13, but I'm thinking about writing a smut chapter as a completely separate work. Would anyone be interested in that? Let me know!


	6. March 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time!

You woke up at nine the next morning and immediately hopped in the hotel shower. The warm water helped you relax from the nerves you were feeling. You knew you had no reason to be nervous, but you just wanted to make Danny happy. You wanted this party to be perfect for him. 

After your shower, you put on underwear and sat on your bed, checking your social media accounts. Twitter was blowing up with tweets about #UnderTheCovers and the positive response from the fans made you smile. Once your body was dry enough, you put on the clothes you had packed and started doing your hair and makeup. 

You met the others in the lobby for a sub-par continental breakfast. Once you were done, the group split up; with Barry, Kevin, Arin, and Ross going to pick up food for the party, and you, Suzy, Holly, and Brian's family staying to help decorate the hotel's conference room that you rented. 

In the middle of blowing up balloons, you noticed Brian's daughter, Audrey, looking bored. You finished blowing up the balloon, tied the end, and then gave it to the small child. She smiled at you. 

Hours later, the room was finally finished. The congratulations banner had been tacked up on the furthest wall, and streamers decorated the rest of the walls. Balloons littered the floor and the food that the boys had bought was placed on the table. Arin had brought along portable speakers and the newly released CD was playing on loop. 

"How are we gonna get them over here?" Suzy asked.

"I figured out that they go back to signing CDs at three and that they take a taxi to get from their hotel to where they sign them. I'll call a taxi for them and they'll get in it thinking they're going to sign more CDs, but really they'll be brought here," you explained. "This hotel is near where they sign, so they won't notice until they're actually here."

You called a local taxi company, gave them the address of the office where the driver was to pick up Danny and Brian, and then gave the address of the hotel. You and the others waited in anticipation for the two men to walk through the hotel doors. 

When they did, they were totally confused. 

"This isn't the right pl-" Brian started, but then his eyes met those of his daughter's and he ran towards her and his wife. 

"Brian!" Danny shouted after his companion, but then he noticed the group that the other was dashing towards.

"Y/N!" He sprinted towards you and flung his arms around you. "What are you doing here?"

You pulled away from the hug so you could take his hand in yours. "You've been working so hard doing the same thing everyday and I wanted to give you a break from that," you explained as you led him to the decorated conference room. "So here you go."

Dan's smile only widened when he saw all the decorations and heard his voice singing "Subdivisions" from the speakers. He pulled you into the room and hugged you again as the others filed inside, with Brian coming in last while holding Audrey in his arms. 

Danny told everyone about signing so many CDs and other random funny moments that had happened during his days spent alone with only Brian's company. You all ate; fawned over the young child; and just had a good time. When Audrey started getting tired, all of you pitched in with cleaning. You put everything back the way it was when you had first walked into the conference room so the hotel staff wouldn't hate you. 

"This was so fun. Thank you so much," your boyfriend kissed the top of your head. "I don't want to go."

You put your hands on his shoulders and craned your neck up so you could whisper to him: "I have a room here. You don't have to go..."

"Oh?" He lifted his eyebrows at you. "Is that so?"

You nodded against his chest. "Wanna go?"

"Yeah." He wrapped his arm around your waist and, after saying goodnights to the others and establishing a time to leave early the next morning, led you to the elevator. Once the doors had closed, he pressed his lips against yours.

"Wait until we're in the room," you laughed as you pulled away to exit the elevator and lead him to your room for the night. 

"It's been so long..." he looked at you like you were the only thing in the universe that mattered. You pulled out your room key and slid it into the lock. 

"Chill, it's only been like five days. So needy." You smirked at him and dragged him into the room. The door shut with a pleasing click and you turned on the light so you could see him better. 

"Let's get this fucking party started," Danny quoted his song "Let's Get This Terrible Party Started" as he backed you up into the bathroom space in the room. You pushed yourself up so you were sitting on the cool granite countertop and wrapped your legs around his waist. 

"Oh, Danny," you pressed your lips to his neck. "This party's gonna be anything but terrible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my profile later this afternoon/evening for a stand-alone smut chapter to finish this miniseries off if you'd like!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should post more chapters!


End file.
